1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer security, and more particularly, to a security monitor apparatus and method using a smart card that contains personal information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental protection and energy savings are matters of major concern, screen protection and energy conservation are becoming increasingly important considerations in a system that includes a monitor. For instance, a screen saver or Display Power Management Signaling (DPMS) is commonly used in a display apparatus, such as a monitor, in order to reduce power consumption.
A power-saving screen saver for a computer monitor changes the current monitor mode to screen protection mode when user input e.g., through a mouse or keyboard is lacking for a predetermined time. While in a screen protection mode, computer activation requires user input or a predetermined password.
DPMS is an international standard focused on achieving a reduction in monitor power consumption. The standard defines four types of power modes corresponding to Advanced Power Management (APM) employed by the main body of a computer. APM is an API developed by INTEL and MICROSOFT allowing power management to be written into the system BIOS. The APM's four types of power modes are an on-mode, a stand-by mode, a suspend mode, and an off-mode. In the on-mode, vertical and horizontal synchronization signals are input from a computer to a display apparatus via a connector. During the on-mode, a video signal is input to the computer and displayed on a screen, operating at full power. In the stand-by mode, only a vertical synchronization signal is input from the computer to the display apparatus via the connector. Nothing is displayed on the screen due to the blanking of the video signal. The screen operates at partial power usage, resulting in little power consumption. In the suspend mode, only a horizontal synchronization signal is input from the computer to the display apparatus via the connector. Once again, nothing is displayed on the screen due to the blanking of the video signal. The screen operates at minimal power usage, resulting in little power consumption. In the off-mode, the power supply is completely shut off, and the vertical and horizontal synchronization signals are not input to the display apparatus. The video signal is blanked, resulting in maximum power savings.
However, the aforementioned screen saver, DPMS-type monitor protection, and energy saving modes unfortunately are not operational until a lack of user input has been detected after a predetermined time. Therefore, actions for monitor protection cannot be immediately taken. Also, once screen saver mode has been set, the existing screen saver mode requires the input of a predetermined password, creating an inconvenience to the user.